Amnesia
by SwanQueenEmison
Summary: Emma Henry and the others had gotten to the ECF. In the Trip Regina as part as a price to bringing Henry with them had forgotten most of her life including ever being The Evil Queen and meeting Daniel. As she took the curse back what she sacrafised was given back to her ; her gina and Emma are falling slowly and deeply in love.Swan-Queen one-shot, butncan turn to chapters


Summary:Emma Henry and the others had gotten to the ECF. In the Trip Regina as part as a price to bringing Henry with them had forgotten most of her life including ever being The Evil Queen and meeting Daniel. As she took the curse back what she sacrafised was given back to her ; her father.

"So she really remembers nothing."  
"Well, she remembers life with her mother, which we'll have to explain why she is dead doesnt remember being Queen at all, and... She never met she isn't the Regina we know."  
"No. She is still my mom. Right Emma"Henry said with hope.  
"Am sorry kid, but she doesn't remember that either. Is a good thing her father came back."they were shaken by a soft voice.  
"I-I am sorry to interumpt but i was wondering if i could go home, mother might be waiting for me, your majesty." Emma had to admit, it was weird but she looks so... did she because the Evil Queen?When the girl looked up brown met hazel, both woman's breath hitched, they smiled at each other it felt in that mimment like they had been warm of each others eyes brought them home. Ema quickly looked away still in the corset her mother made her wear. One thing she'll keep in mind if they ever go back is to never complain about a sports bra.  
"Regina there is something i have forgotten to mention. " her father came in. He remembered and Snow decided to tell him what had happened. "What is it father?"She looked at him consern.  
"Your mother she...she loved you dearly but she got sick and passed away sweetheart." regina's eyes soon turned glassy, still shaking her head in denial, it broke Emmas heart seing her like this but the truth was out holding little Henry ran to Regina who was crying despratly on the floor, hugging her.

"Is going to be ok, i promise. You will get thru this because, i believe in you." she looked up at him and smiled. He helped her up.  
"Am sorry the young prince had to see me like that your majestys.I-i wasn't thinking." Emma walked up to her and placed an arm on her shoulder.  
"Is okay please call me Emma, this is Henry ou-my son. We are sorry for your lost, why don't you stay here in the palace until you are both innmore position to travel." "We-We couldn't you have done enought, My princes-Emma."She said with a smile, Regina couldn't understand she should be devastaded that she lost her mother yet the warm welcoming eyes of her princess made her feel save.

She could put her finger on it but what was she feeling?She knew this feeling, but from where? Both regina and Emma wondered.  
"Non-sense, please stay with us." Snow spoke noticing the exchange and look in both womans daughter looked at peace for the first time since they got here.  
"Thank you, you are very kind, your majestys"both henry and Regina vowed at the king and queen of the Summer palace of the White Kindom.  
"Please call me snow." they both nodded. Servants guided the guest to chambers.

"She is still her, i saw it in her ma, she is still my mom."Henry stated."This is our re-do, our happy ending." he smiled they all kind of nodded.

Emma was walking with Ruby thru the stable.  
"So hoe long is it going to take you?"ruby asked arching an eyebra "Take me to what?"  
"Come on Emma i saw they way you looked at her. Even back in Storybrooke."  
"oh hush it. She doesn't remember me Rubs"sadness was evident in her eyes and voice.  
"Well, i think you have a chance. She looked at you like you were the most beautiful princess of all realms."  
"And aren't i " Emma joked with a smirk, they bursted out they heard a scream. They ran to see Regina almost falling of her horse Emma saw a horse in a stable ran to in, jumped on it running towards Regina.  
"Take my hand." Emma sai pd extending her hand to regina bringing her to her horse, riding back to the stables with a frighten Regina wraped around they got there Regina let go fast.  
"I-i am sorry i didnt mean nto invade you personal space i-"Emma smiled and caressed Reginas cheek, regina leaned into her touch.  
"Is okay, i thought you knew how to ride what happened back there? Are you hurt?"Emma asked with consern.  
"No, and i do just the horse went crazy i dont know what happened."Regina stated got down fixed her dress and helped Regina get down, The horse moved and Regina triped landing on Emma's arms.  
"Thats the second time you save me, my you." she said as they both got lost in each others eyes.  
"I won't let you fall, ever" Emma said unconciously lesning in, until someone clear there throat.  
"Princess, Regina The queen send me to tell you that dinner is are waiting for you both." they nodded, emma noticed the absence of a certain wolf and smiled shaking her head.  
"Prince Henry, is still practicing with the king and or guest shall i go get him, princess?" the servan said humblely. "No, i'll go get them thank you"Emma smiled and te servant left.  
"May i join?"Regina said.  
"Sure, henry hasn't stopped talking about you" they said walking out the stables towards three men sword fighting.  
"He is a wonderful young prince, you've done a wonderful job."Emma smile and whispered"Yeah that YOU did"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Umn nothing, just thinking out loud. "They reached the to see the prince disarming Henry, and charming coming behind him yet henry stoped hes sword.  
"Wow, runs in the blood huh kid.""Charming looked and smiled putting the sword in hes belt so did the young prince and old man.  
"Well all charmings have defeated a dragon i might as well be able to disarm one who did."Henry replied cocky.  
"And yout think you can disarm me"Charming said and henry nodded.  
"When you disarm your mother you might be close but not yet.  
"Wait you think you can defeat me" Emma said challenging Charming.  
"Yes, princess" he said mocking her voice.  
"oh you are on."White cloud of smoke sorrounded Emma revealing her in differnt cloths with a sword in her hand. Regina smiled at her 'A true White Knight' she thought, what was she feeling for this girl, who happened to be her priincess?! Her princess, she liked the sound of much fighting Snow came with prince neal in her arm.  
"i believe, our daughter defeated you charming?"She said with a chuckle and love in her reached for hes sword after whispering 'Not yet' but emma stopped him.  
"You lost dad." hes heart soften at hes daughterncalling him that and smiled.  
Regina herself couldnt help to smile at this family and how muchshe hoped she would have one like this of herself.  
"Shall we now goto dinner"  
"We should clean up" the prince stated. " they nodded and went to shower meating later at the dinner sat next to Emma whoseated next to Regina.  
"We were thinking"Snow interrupted the silence."We should have a ball, for our princess of course. Emma?" emmas eyes were full of tears.  
"My first ball" She said they nodded, "that wouldbe amazing Sn-Mom." snow heart fluttered as her daughter called her mom. "But we most warn you, since you are old enough to marry and the White and Dark kindom are now one, lot of princes will want your hand in marrige." this made Emma choke on her food and Reginas heart break, why? That was the question of the centery.  
"Emma we will never make you marry for land or power, you as your mother and i marry for love."her father stated, this made Emma smile as did to Regina, action that didnt go unnoticed by Ruby and young Henry. The looked at each other and smirked.  
"Regina and Henry would you do us the honor of attending this ball?" the nonned. After a round of laugh the retired to there chambers.  
Ball Night Everyone met in the throne room and everyone wasped at the White Kindom princess beauty even Regina.  
"Would you give me the honor to have your first dance of the night, princess" her father stated she nodded and the music played as they dance. After a while eveyone joined many dances with different princes stating how they would be most fit to be her spouse, she could no longer see Regina, she had lost eye contact with a certain was running towards the door to look of her when Henry cut in to dance with her.  
"Hey kid having fun"  
"Yeah are you?" she nodded.A handsome prince aproached them.  
"May i have this next dance, princess?" Emma was about to answer when suddently henry did.  
"Am sorry, the princess has somewhere to be, she has someone to find."Henry said and smiled at her mother she understood let go hes arms helt her dress and ran to the door stopping as she saw regina getting in a horse.  
"Back in th horse i see." Regina jumped in surprise.  
"Am sorry my princess but this is your ball i dont belong here." she sai and embarked running from the palace with tears runninf down her truly felt alone, Emma would probably marry one of the sutors and that hurt her because...she loved the Quickly got in her fathers horse the fastest of them all and chased her happiness thru the woods. Catcing up to her in no time.  
"I as your princess order you to stop."Regina had to stop she got down from her horse as did Emma.  
"Regina, what's wrong, my l-" Emma almost let the words escape her mout while holding a broke Regina in her arms.  
"Y-you will p-probably marr-y one of those princes with fancy gift annd-and is supposed to be because they are royalty as you i mean why wouldn't you" Emma smiled, Regina was running because she didnt want to loss Emma she loved her..  
"I got a pretty good reason not to" She said as she looked into Regina's watery brown leaning in placing a small kiss on her lips, which turn into a pssionate one, when they pulled away Regina couldn't stop blushing."You" 


End file.
